A Fishy Tale
by shel
Summary: a missing scene from 'the principal'


**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Walker, Texas Ranger and its characters belong to Columbia TriStar Entertainment, CBS Entertainment, Inc., Norris Brothers Entertainment, and possible other copyright holders. I certainly intended no infringement on their copyrights. I just wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time and hopefully return them no worse for wear. And, while this story may certainly be distributed and copied freely, in its entirety, for personal use, all original author and copyright information must remain intact.And, please bear in mind that this story was created to enrich your enjoyment of a wonderful series, not your pocketbooks, and any sales or other uses of this document are expressly forbidden, without the specific consent of the author (me).That said, please enjoy the story.

# WALKER, TEXAS RANGER

# "A Fishy Tale – a missing scene from 'The Principal'"

_~ takes place between the rooftop fight scene and the final scene in the auditorium ~_

_ _

## By Shel

_© July 1999_

"Quick, Jimmy, here comes Alex.You'd better not let her see.It'll only upset her," CD advised as Jimmy sat on a stool at the bar in CD's Bar & Grill.

Jimmy quickly turned, "Too late, Big Dog, here she comes."

"Hi guys," Alex said brightly. "What's going on?" she asked as she sat on the barstool next to him, "What's in the bag, Jimmy?"

Quickly grabbing the plastic bag off the bar, Jimmy jumped from his stool and stammered, "Nothing, Alex. I'll be right back."

"Come on, Jimmy, what is it?" Alex playfully insisted as she reached for it."Is that a goldfish?" She asked as she looked at Jimmy who quickly yanked the bag out of reach. "You really went ahead and got yourself a fish.That's wonderful. Why didn't you want me to see?"

"Alex, it's not --"

"Honey, why don't you have a seat," CD interrupted."I'll bet you had a tough day in court.How 'bout a cup of coffee."

"Sure, CD, but, Jimmy, what's going on?"

"Where's Cordell, anyway?" CD asked, trying to let Jimmy get by.

"He and Miss Crenshaw went to make sure Danny was okay.The boy was really shaken by Bolt's attack."Turning to Jimmy, who was almost out the back door, she asked, "You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Huh? Why would I be upset with you?" Jimmy asked, taken aback, returning to Alex's side.

"Oh, you know, for the other day.We all came down on you when you were talking about getting a pet."

Jimmy smiled, "It's okay, Alex.What you guys said made sense.I'm not home enough.It would be irresponsible of me to keep a pet.It's why I had to give Blue away."

Alex smiled too, "I'd almost forgotten about her."

"I haven't," CD grumbled."Dog was a pig when she ate.Took me forever to get the stains outta the floor.Why I let you talk me into watching her during the day, I'll never know."

"It still burns me that someone could throw an innocent dog like Blue in a canvas bag and try to get rid of her," Alex angrily added.

"But we saved her in time," Jimmy said with a laugh, caught up in the memories.

"That you did," Alex said with a chuckle of her own."I still remember Walker telling me about it.And, then, when you caught her former owner…" Alex's voice trailed off into a giggle.

"You know she was adopted, right?I checked with the shelter each week after I gave her up.About three weeks later, a family with four kids came by and home Blue went with them."

"So, you've got yourself a fish now.I think that's great, Jimmy.Congratulations," Alex said giving Jimmy a peck on the cheek."Now let me have a better look," Alex added as she tried reaching for the bag.

"Maybe later, Alex.In fact, I'd better be going and get this little guy on his way."

"On his way where?" Alex asked.

"Um, home.Home, Alex, I'm taking him home."

"And you'd better get going, Jimmy," CD added, "and get that little feller in his new bowl."

Jimmy glared at CD. "I'll see you guys later."Jimmy turned to leave, almost hurrying past Alex to the doorway.

"Hold it right there, Ranger," Alex ordered as she stood up.Jimmy stopped where he was and turned around to face Alex."I want to know what's going on."

"Honey, nothin's going on.Let the boy take his fish home."

"CD! Something is going on and I want to know what it is right now.Jimmy, bring that bag here."

Jimmy looked to CD who shrugged his shoulders."All right, Alex," he said as he walked back towards her."Just keep in mind we wanted to spare you," he added as he handed her the bag.

Alex looked at it and shook the bag slightly.Then she shook it a bit more and finally looked from CD to Jimmy,"The fish is dead!"

"We know, honey."

"What happened?" Alex asked as she saw Jimmy and CD look at each other as though wondering what they should say."Guys?"

"It's my fault," Jimmy dejectedly said as he sat down again.

"Just a case of poor timing, son.Could've happened to anyone," CD said trying to provide some comfort.

"Jimmy?" Alex quietly asked, "what happened?"

After a moment and a "go ahead" sign from CD, Jimmy began, "There's this pet store a couple blocks away from the school.I'd gone out for a ten minute break and bought the little guy.But, I got the call from Walker about Bolt going after Danny and I went to meet him and…" 

"And what?"

With a touch of embarrassment in his voice, Jimmy continued, "And I got all caught up in what was going on and then with all the paperwork I forgot about him being in the car."

"Oh, Jimmy."

"Didn't notice him until tonight when I was on my way here. There he was…floating on top."

"Poor Jimmy," Alex said patting his arm."CD's right, it was an accident.You didn't mean to forget about him.You'll get yourself another fish."

"That's right, son.You'll get yourself a whole 'quarium filled with fish.Now hand me the little feller and I'll take care of him for you."

"Thanks, Big Dog," Jimmy said, sadly handing over the bag.

Alex reached over and hugged Jimmy, "It'll be okay, Jimmy.You'll see."

CD turned away and mumbled as he walked away, "Come along, Cordell, let's send you home."

"Cordell?" Alex practically shouted at Jimmy, breaking off the hug."You named your fish after Walker?"

Jimmy shrugged impishly, "You would have too if you'd seen him in the store.He didn't really hang around with the others but there was something about him. But, each time they tried to fish him out, he'd get away.Real stubborn-like.They finally caught him and now…well…Look, Alex, you have to promise you won't tell Walker."

Alex giggled, "Tell Walker? What? That you named a stubborn fish after him, forgot all about it, and within a few hours had to flush it down the toilet?"

"Come on, Alex, I'll never hear the end of it."

"The end of what?" asked Walker who had just entered the bar.

"If you tell him about the fish," Jimmy whispered in Alex's ear as Walker headed towards them, "I'll tell him who was the one who 'accidentally' dropped the eggs on his truck so he had to wash it."

"You wouldn't," Alex hissed in return.

"Try me," Jimmy said with a gleam in his eye.

"What's going on?" Walker asked with a smile as he looked from Jimmy to Alex.

"Nothing, darling, we were just talking about the end of Bolt.That's all," Alex replied as she kissed Walker hello.

"That's right, the end of Bolt," Jimmy agreed, flashing a grin towards Alex.

Just then, CD returned from the back wiping his hands on a dish towel and, without looking up to see Walker standing there, said, "Well, Cordell's been taken care of.Now what about dinner, you two?"

"CD!" Jimmy groaned.

"I've been taken care of? What are you talking about?" Walker asked, slightly suspicious.

"Oh, Cordell, I didn't see you there," CD stammered looking to Jimmy and Alex for help.

"Dinner," Alex quickly said as Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief."I knew you'd be heading here so I asked CD to start a steak for you."

"Oh," Walker replied, "Thanks."Wrapping his arm around her waist, he asked, "What are you having?"

"Haven't decided yet," Alex said pulling him towards a booth as she looked back towards Jimmy and CD, "but fish is sounding pretty good to me."

CD tried to stifle a chuckle while Jimmy's mouth dropped open."Come on, Jimmy, I'll whip you up one of your favorite veggie shakes."

"Thanks, Big Dog," Jimmy said as he glared at Alex who simply winked at him in return.

"Hey, Trivette," Walker called from the booth, "Did you run out and get your fish today?"

Jimmy groaned as he looked to the sky and mumbled, "Why me?"

the end__


End file.
